


Living in the shadow of you

by orphan_account



Series: Avengers AU drabbles [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Drugged Sex, Drugging, M/M, Mind Fuck, Pseudo-Incest, Rape, Triggers, tw:rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is tired. Tired of Thor always being the favoured son. Tired of Thor and his perfection.<br/>Loki wants revenge- it's not hard, when he knows of Thor's infatuation. Now he only need to arrange, for his 'parents' to see their perfect son fall to pieces. If only his plan did not backfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living in the shadow of you

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is drugged!sex and Loki is 16 while Thor is 21- if this triggers you then please stay out.

"Thor..."Loki whispers at his older 'brother.' The man lying on the couch groans, spilling his golden mane over the leather surface.

Thor has always been the favourite- the golden, shining prince with Loki as his scoffed, shadow of a brother. His friends are Thor's friends and his accomplishments are forever lower than Thor's. Years and years, of  being overlooked has taught him one thing. To finally become recognizes, just to be _equal_ to Thor, he must drag the man from his pedestal, _down_ to _Loki's_ level. 

He strokes his false-brother's stubbled cheek as he lets out another moan as Loki palms his erection- the drug worked, it seems- but there is another reason, as well.

Just showing Odin and Frigga all those words, those photos Thor keeps of him would never be enough- they always find an excuse for Thor- it sickens him. But he- little loki will bring to them irrefutable evidence- evidence that will burn into their minds forever.

Loki unzips Thor's jeans, hearing the golden prince moan again " _Loki...._ " Thor groans. Everything he sees is covered with a pink haze but all he can see in his mind is lokilokiloki- Loki's hand on his cock and red heat washes over Thor and this must be one of his fantasies coming true- if this is a dream then Thor can do what he _wants_ -

Thor reaches out and grabs Loki's wrist. Loki raises an eyebrow- it seems all the better if Thor is in control-makes things much, much more believable. So he lets Thor unleash the beast- there is a hunger in the golden man's eyes- a primal, savage hunger for Loki's _flesh_ his _lust_ his _love_ burns so hot

He pulls Loki down, flipping him so that he faces down- Thor is not human now. He is a berserker, a monster acting by his desires, but this is just a dream only a dream and this is Thor's dream and he _wantswantswants_ to bend Loki down and fuck him-

By the time Thor's calloused hands settles roughly over the back of his neck like a mockery of the friendly clasp he was so used to, Loki knows that something was wrong- instead of subduing him, the aphrodisiac unleashed all the strength he sees Thor hiding in his strong, muscular body. He has to be lying if Loki said he has never lusted after that _body_ -

Loki holds onto an arm of the couch- pulling himself as far away as possible until Thor _roars_. The low, guttural growl that came out of him was _inhumane_. And he stills as Thor bends down and licks his neck and face and nips at his shoulder, leaving his mark, his _claim_ on Loki. 

And for the first time in his life, Loki is afraid of Thor. Thor, big, blond and too-perfect, but Loki wants to undermine him and now, at the age of sixteen finds himself being held down by his adopted brother five years his elder-

Thor pulls down the tight, black jeans he is wearing, the rough fabric dragging down Loki's bare ass. Loki growls, attempting- like he always does to imitate Thor but Thor just bites into his neck, threatening to break more blood if Loki makes more noise.

The smaller man(ever the smaller man) was unable to move, the mass of muscle and raw strength positioned above him holding him down.

Thor unbuckles his belt and let his jeans fall down to his ankles, before kicking them off and pulling down his boxers. Thor grunts, fully taken over by his hind brain as the cold air hits his cock, and impatiently sticking the tip against Loki's bottom-

Loki freezes, as the hot flesh tip touches the ring of muscles- this is a mistakes stopstopstop- Thor moves his member away, and Loki was given a brief window of relief, unable to move for the large hand on his neck may snap the life out of him, even just by accident.

Thor positions a finger by the tight hole and pushes the digit in, and Loki bites his lip at the searing pain inside him-

Thor pumps his finger, in and out as small drops of blood drip out of the man- the boy's lip and onto the sofa and carpet, staining the pristine white with red.

Thor pulls out, and positions his member this time. Loki stiffens again. With such little lubrication, the entrance is difficult. Thor grunts again, feeling the tight warmth of Loki stretch around him- god, this dream! What a horrible dream and yet Thor is deliriously aroused.

Loki lets all the tears held back by his pride drip down, gripping the leather so hard his knuckles turn white as the enormous length fills him up and stretches him out until all he could feel is the expanse of pain and heat between them.

Always, it was Loki beneath Thor, subservient- even when he tries to take control-

Thor pulls out and slams back in, Loki letting out a hiccuped-scream- And Thor starts repeating that motion, hand on Loki's neck until blood begins to flow and the slick pull and thrust echos in the room-

\---------

The doorbell rings, and in the distance Thor hears his mother tell him cheerfully to open the door- and silently cursed his parents of ruining this sick fantasy before carrying on.

Odin and Frigga comes in, expecting to see their children like usual.

The groceries drop to the floor as the two stand in shock.

Thor, with one last push, finishes in Loki, pulls his pants up and walks away, ignoring Odin's yell for him to get back and explain what is going on.

Loki looks up, meeting the stunned faces of his parents with tear stained eyes and a bloodied body.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...I cannot believe that I just wrote that ._.


End file.
